She had a dream
by Pucca-Funny-Love
Summary: Issu d'un rêve tout simplement machiavélico-génial. Un certain Sanji se retrouve à boire comme un trou sous les yeux ébahis d'un certain Zoro. De beaux ennuis en perspective... ZoSan, comme toujours. One-shot (oui, c'est triste la vie)


****_Eh oui, c'est re-moi~ Comme promis, voici un pitit cadeau pour les fêtes! (comment ça "c'est déjà passé"? non mais je ne vous permet pas!) _

_Pour la pitite histoire, disons qu'elle provient d'un rêve qu'a fait ma hina-chan, alors qu'au même instant je faisais une soirée d'intégration très... "arrosée" avec les petits premières années de ma filière... Vous comprendrez très rapidement à quel point elle était inquiète de me savoir en train de virer dans l'excès sans qu'elle soit là pour me freiner... Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en suis ressortie aussi fraîche que la rosée du matin... Et la tête pleine de nouvelles idées zosanesques! /brique/  
_

_Excusez pour les fautes, la syntaxe, la conjugaison... Ma bêta d'amûr est déjà sur la correction d'un autre de mes écrits, et je ne voulais pas la voir crouler sous le travail...  
_

* * *

******Disclaimer: Les persos de One Piece sont à Oda. Le scénario provient directement du subconscient de Hina-chan (du moins, jusqu'au fameux "-Stop"). Le reste est sortit tout droit de l'imaginaire d'une inconnue qui aurait mieux fait de se faire interner plutôt que d'écrire des bêtises sur internet!  
**

**~She had a dream~  
**

Éclairage léger, ambiance tranquille. Chacun était assis à une table ou accoudé au bar, plongé dans leur conversation. Le brouhaha des discussions se mêlait à la musique de fond, sans que cela ne soit désagréable pour autant. Au moins, chacun pouvait entendre son interlocuteur. Zoro aimait bien boire dans cette atmosphère détendue.

Installé sur une chaise de bar en bout de comptoir, le jeune homme buvait tranquillement son verre de rhum, plongé dans ses pensées. Derrière lui, la petite piste de danse était occupée par quelques clients, et bien que la musique soit la même pour tous, personne ne dansait au même rythme. Deux amoureux s'improvisaient un slow, tandis que trois hommes saouls s'amusaient à valser avec de grands gestes exagérés. Nami, qui avait un peu trop abusé du porte-monnaie de Usopp ce soir-là, avait décidé de se racheter en lui apprenant à danser le rock. La rouquine, le teint rosâtre à cause de l'importante quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, riait aux éclats. De son côté, le jamaïcain tentait de suivre ses mouvements frénétiques et totalement imprévisibles. Réprimant un sourire, Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la tête que ferait Kaya si elle les voyait s'amuser autant...

-Hey, Zoro ! S'exclama une voix teinté d'un fort accent.

Le concerné se retourna sur sa chaise pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Franky. Celui-ci tenait Robin par la taille, mais cette dernière ne semblait s'en soucier guère. L'homme aux cheveux verts ne releva pas. Après tout, ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils se tournaient autour. Et puis, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Même si ce « couple » équivalait à la Belle et la Bête...

-T'as pas vu Luffy ? Demanda le géant à la coiffure électrique

-Il est parti avec Chopper chercher à manger...

Robin eu un petit sourire face à la révélation, comme si elle s'en doutait. De toute manière, ça n'avait jamais été bien compliqué de deviner ce que faisait Luffy. Franky fronça les sourcils, dubitatif, et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule murale, la reproduction d'une vieille horloge que l'on peut retrouver dans les western. Elle indiquait 23h.

-A cette heure-ci? Il va pas trouver grand-chose...

-Mac do.

Le mot suffisait à lui même, et le mécano ne chercha pas plus loin. Poussant un soupir, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux dressés en crête.

-Merde... Je devais lui rendre un truc... Et j'suis pas près de le revoir...

L'air embêté, il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à la femme qui était à son bras. Celle-ci était occupée à regarder leurs amis danseurs en se retenant visiblement de rire. Voyant le visage contrarié de l'homme, Zoro lui demanda :

-Tu peux pas l'attendre ? Il ne devrait pas tarder.

-Disons que... Commença le géant en regardant de nouveau l'historienne, il se fait tard... Et demain matin elle travaille...

Lorsque Zoro vit le petit échange de sourire de ses deux amis, il comprit aussitôt où Franky voulait en venir. Tentant d'éviter de penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer ce soir entre ces deux-là, il décida de prendre les choses en main.

-Donne... Dit-il en tendant la main, je me chargerais de lui rendre.

-Sérieux?! S'exclama le bricoleur avec soulagement, merci , mec ! T'es _super_ sympa !

Il fouilla dans les poches de son blouson en cuir, et tendit un boîtier en plastique. En voyant la couverture de l'objet, Zoro jeta un regard dépité au mécano.

-Attends... Tu me fais tout ce cinéma pour un jeu vidéo?! Dit-il d'un air navré

-C'est pas n'importe quel jeu, tenta de se justifier Franky, c'est fallout ! Enfin bref ! Rends-lui, et pose pas de questions idiotes !

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire moqueur, avant de ranger le jeu dans la poche interne de sa veste. Puis les amoureux se retirèrent, laissant de nouveau Zoro seul avec son verre d'alcool. Une demi-heure plus tard, Luffy n'était toujours pas revenu, et l'étudiant commença à se demander si lui et Chopper n'étaient pas tout simplement rentrés à l'appartement. Poussant un grognement agacé, il s'apprêtait à envoyer un sms au chapeau de paille, lorsqu'un blondinet réputé pour être particulièrement agaçant fit son apparition. Celui-ci s'assit lourdement sur la chaise libre située à côté de l'étudiant, et fit un geste en direction du barman. Tandis que le gérant s'approchait de lui, Zoro ne pu s'empêcher d'observer Sanji du coin de l'œil. Le blond étudiait dans une école d'hôtellerie à l'autre bout de la ville, mais il venait fréquemment aux soirées qu'ils se faisaient entre eux. Cependant, cela faisait plusieurs mois que le jeune cuisinier était devenu injoignable. Où était-il passé durant tout ce temps ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ? Demanda le patron à Sanji

-Quelque chose de fort.

Zoro haussa un sourcil. Ça ne collait pas avec le personnage. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le ton de sa voix. De son côté, le cuistot l'ignorait totalement. Les coudes sur le comptoir, le menton dans les mains, il regardait dans le vide et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Un sentiment d'appréhension commença à croître dans l'esprit de l'étudiant aux cheveux teintés. Il n'aimait pas les nouveautés, surtout chez cette tête d'ampoule. Ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Le barman choisit ce moment pour réapparaître. Il posa un gobelet en verre, et versa un liquide de couleur ambré à l'intérieur. Zoro eut le temps de voir l'étiquette de la bouteille avant que le barman ne fasse mine de repartir. Du whisky.

-Laissez la bouteille. Ajouta Sanji en posant un billet sur le comptoir.

L'homme s'arrêta un instant, vit le billet, et reposa la bouteille avant d'empocher l'argent et retourner à ses occupations. Comme si ce genre d'attitude était monnaie courante. Sanji vida son verre d'un seul trait, et le reposa brutalement sur la table en expirant par la bouche. Il toussota légèrement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de boire ce genre d'alcool, avant de s'emparer de la bouteille pour se resservir. Zoro, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, décida de se manifester. Non pas que ça le concernait, après tout, le blond faisait ce qu'il voulait. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas rester sans rien faire. Pas quand cet abruti de sourcil bouclé n'était vraisemblablement pas dans son état normal.

-Oi, commença-t-il, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

C'était une simple entrée en matière, juste histoire de ne pas agresser le buveur. Cette tête blonde pouvait être soupe au lait par moments... Le concerné redressa la tête et regarda son interlocuteur comme s'il venait tout juste de le remarquer. Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de froncer encore plus les sourcils en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses yeux étaient ternes, délavés, comme s'ils avaient perdu toute vitalité. D'immenses cernes s'étendaient sur son visage désespérément pâle, lui donnant un aspect cadavérique. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? La surprise qui habitait le regard du cuistot fut bien vite remplacée par un air renfrogné, et il détourna la tête.

-'Te regarde pas... Grommela-t-il en ponctuant la fin de sa phrase par une nouvelle descente d'alcool.

-Non, c'est vrai, approuva Zoro avec une pointe d'agacement, mais ça m'intéresse quand même.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, la tête d'algue.

Le ton du blond était sec, tranchant. L'autre en fut désarçonné : il avait vraiment l'air d'être d'une humeur massacrante. Sanji finit de boire son verre et s'en servit un autre. Son regard était déjà vitreux, et ses joues rosissaient à vue d'œil. Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il en était déjà rendu à son troisième.

-La feeeerme... Râla l'autre en le foudroyant du regard.

Cette simple réplique suffit pour prouver que, décidément, cet imbécile ne supportait vraiment pas l'alcool. D'abord, parce que sa voix tremblotait légèrement et qu'elle était devenue rauque. Ensuite, parce qu'il était passé du stade « hors de lui » au stade « simplement agacé ». Enfin, parce qu'il louchait légèrement, ce qui ne donnait pas du tout le résultat voulu. Au lieu d'être intimidant, il était juste... Désolant ?

-De toute manière, continua le blond en portant son verre à ses lèvres, qu'essa peut t'faire, de toute manière ? T'es d'la police ?

Devant cette réplique totalement incohérente, l'étudiant ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. L'abruti aux sourcils en vrille était déjà cuit... De toute façon, il s'en fichait de ce que pouvait bien faire cet imbécile. Après tout ça ne le concernait pas, non?

Haussant les épaules, il se détourna du buveur, faisant mine de s'intéresser de nouveau au contenu de son verre. Il entendit le blond renifler avec dédain, puis le bruit de glaçons s'entrechoquant contre les parois d'un verre informa Zoro que le soûlard avait repris du service. Il retint un grognement agacé, et porta son propre breuvage à ses lèvres. Le rhum pur envahi sa bouche, puis s'écoula lentement dans sa gorge, apportant avec lui une légère sensation de brûlure. L'impression d'engourdissement atteint rapidement son cerveau, et il eut l'impression qu'un poids sur ses épaules fut ôté. Il reposa son verre vidé au trois-quart sur le comptoir, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour y recueillir les quelques gouttes qui s'y étaient attardées. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer son verre sans songer à rien d'autre qu'à l'alcool qui descendait lentement dans son estomac, et qui finira par la suite dans ses veines.

Des rires retinrent soudain son attention. Il reconnu la voix du cuistot et ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en biais à son voisin. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il s'informe. Dites à quelqu'un de ne pas regarder en bas, et il le fera. Dites à Roronoa Zoro de ne pas s'occuper des affaires de ses camarades, et il y plongera la tête la première. Après tout, Sanji faisait partie de la bande, ce qui faisait de lui un _camarade_... Enfin, plus ou moins...

Le plus discrètement possible, le jeune homme à la chevelure chlorophyllienne tourna légèrement la tête sur sa gauche. Son voisin blond était désormais en grande conversation avec deux autres clients. A cause du brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle, Zoro était incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit, mais il pouvait voir que le cuistot paraissait plutôt bien s'amuser. Et que ces deux types semblaient bien généreux pour remplir systématiquement le verre du blond... Ce dernier, qui voyait toujours son verre plein, ne semblait pas comprendre que plus il cherchait à le vider, plus les deux hommes le remplissait par derrière. Zoro voulu intervenir pour mettre fin à cette blague de mauvais goût, mais le souvenir du ton acide avec lequel le cuistot lui avait parlé refréna son élan d'héroïsme. A quoi cela servait-il de vouloir aider quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être secouru ? Tout ce dont il allait gagner, c'était un nouveau regard assassin, et un flot d'insultes de la part de Sanji...

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Zoro décida de laisser le blond mariner dans l'alcool, lui qui semblait aimer à ce point se mettre dans des états déplorables. Il allait commander un nouveau verre de rhum pour s'occuper l'esprit, lorsqu'il repéra un léger mouvement sur sa gauche. L'un des buveurs avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Sanji. Le voyant ainsi faire, et connaissant le caractère du blond qui n'était pas vraiment _tactile _avec les hommes, Zoro s'attendit à ce que ce dernier renvoie balader son camarade de beuveries. Mais à son grand étonnement, le cuistot n'en fit absolument rien, trop occupé à rire aux éclats pour une raison x ou y. Il était rendu à un stade où il ne faisait plus du tout attention à rien, où il avait totalement baissé sa garde. Le jeune homme, d'ordinaire intouchable, était devenu aussi vulnérable qu'une fillette dans une ruelle sombre. Son étonnante vivacité, sa souplesse diabolique, ses coups puissants et ravageurs, TOUT avait été totalement dilué par l'énorme quantité d'alcool qu'il avait avalé. Il était devenu une loque ambulante qui passait son temps à glousser comme un abruti. Zoro ne pu en supporter d'avantage. C'était une insulte envers lui-même, qui le considérait comme son rival. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas laisser cet imbécile se ridiculiser d'avantage, c'était plus fort que lui.

Au moment où l'un des deux hommes resservait pour la énième fois le jeune blond, Zoro se pencha brusquement de sa chaise et agrippa le bras de l'inconnu.

-Stop. Dit-il d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique.

L'homme tourna la tête avec surprise, et voulu se libérer de son emprise. Mais Zoro augmenta la pression sur

le bras, et au bout de quelques secondes de lutte l'autre laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il lâcha la bouteille d'alcool, qui tomba sur le sol et se vida de son contenu. Sanji, qui était occupé à discuter avec le deuxième client, tourna la tête et fixa son rival avec des yeux embués par son état d'ébriété. Ses paupières étaient à moitié fermées, comme si l'alcool l'avait réduit à un état de somnolence. Il sembla mettre un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé, et ses yeux fatigués scintillèrent de colère.

-Qu'esse tu fous la tête d'algue ? Baragouina le blond en se redressant sur sa chaise pour prendre une posture menaçante.

Les pupilles bleues étaient chargées de reproche, et toute trace d'ivresse semblait avoir momentanément quitté son attitude. Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Les nerfs déjà bien entamés par la situation déplorable dans laquelle cet imbécile de blond se mettait, Zoro sentit sa propre colère grimper en flèche. Il força son captif à lever assez haut son bras pour que Sanji le voit assez distinctement.

-Je disais simplement à cet enfoiré que t'avais assez bu.

Puis il laissa retomber sèchement le bras de l'inconnu, qui en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il avait beau être bourré, il avait comprit qu'il ne ferait certainement pas le poids face à ce punk aux cheveux verts. Ce dernier le suivit du regard un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur le cuistot éméché. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air furieux.

-J'me souviens pas avoir besoin d'que'q'un pour m'dire quoi boire et quoi pas boire !

Face à sa grande difficulté d'aligner une phrase potentiellement correcte, Zoro n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Sanji était définitivement et complètement déchiré. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête maintenant de boire, histoire de limiter les dégâts. Zoro se tourna à demi vers son voisin et posa un coude sur le comptoir, l'air excessivement désolé. Oui, cette tête d'ampoule le désolait tant il était stupide.

-A ce que j'vois, rétorqua-t-il, si, y a plutôt intérêt que quelqu'un te surveille...

-Ah ouais ?!

Hors de lui, le jeune cuisinier se pencha de sa chaise et agrippa Zoro par un pan de son tee-shirt. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et l'étudiant aurait pu dire tous les différents alcool qu'avait ingéré le blond rien qu'à l'odeur qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, Sanji avait fait beaucoup de mélanges. Beaucoup trop.

-J't'ai rien demandé ! J'bois si j'veux !

Face à l'entêtement du cuisinier, Zoro sentit sa propre colère atteindre le summum, et il empoigna à son tour son rival par le col.

-Tu commences franchement à me faire chier, cuistot attardé !

Il savait que Sanji était saoul, et que ça ne servait à rien de chercher la bagarre. Que cela équivalait à jeter de l'huile sur feu. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Zoro ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être furieux contre lui. Pourquoi cet imbécile se mettait dans un état pareil ? Lui qui était d'ordinaire si droit, lui qui se laissait si difficilement approcher par les hommes, pourquoi se laissait-il piéger par ces deux ahuris ? Pourquoi ce demeuré ne l'écoutait-il pas pour une fois ?! Agacé, il repoussa sèchement le blond, qui manqua de tomber en arrière. Il avait perdu tous ses réflexes à cause de l'alcool, et il se rattrapa in extremis au rebord du comptoir.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi... Lui intima Zoro d'une voix ferme, tu ne serais même pas capable de tenir dix secondes face à moi.

Cette provocation directe était sortie d'elle-même, et il regretta pour la première fois ses paroles. Certes, c'était la vérité : il écraserait le blond. Mais ce combat serait loin d'être équitable, et cette victoire aurait un fort goût d'amertume. Ce serait équivalent à se battre contre un enfant : ce serait lâche. Et Roronoa Zoro n'était pas un lâche.

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent face à la réplique, mais contre toute attente, Sanji ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de descendre de sa chaise pour prendre sa besace, qu'il avait laissée à ses pieds. Décontenancé, l'étudiant le regarda faire sans rien dire. C'est tout ? Pas de crise de rage, pas de coups? Il en était presque désappointé. Mais cette déception fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit le blond se redresser pour lui présenter fièrement une bouteille de vodka. Celle qui était tombée à terre quelques minutes auparavant. Zoro ressentit une certaine appréhension monter en lui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il restait de quoi faire au moins deux shooters.

Les lèvres du jeune cuisinier se tordirent en un rictus malveillant, comme s'il savait exactement ce que pensait son rival à ce moment-là. On aurait dit un gamin qui se préparait à faire une bêtise devant ses parents, juste histoire de les emmerder.

Zoro se su piégé. Le blond avait prit soin de se mettre à une distance assez respectable pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre de sa chaise. S'il voulait lui arracher la bouteille des mains, il devait déjà descendre de son siège. Ce qui était largement suffisant pour laisser le temps au blond de s'évanouir dans la foule, qui s'était densifiée dans la soirée. Il y avait tellement de gens agglutinés au comptoir qu'il suffisait de quelques pas pour disparaître totalement. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Zoro tenait personnellement à donner une raclée à cet impertinent qui osait se payer sa tronche...

Bouillant intérieurement, il se contenta de foudroyer le blond du regard.

_Ne fais pas cette connerie. Pose cette putain de bouteille..._

Les yeux bleus, délavés par la fatigue et l'alcool, se mirent à pétiller de malice, et le sourire mauvais s'agrandit d'avantage. Un vrai petit démon. Il porta la bouteille à sa bouche et renversa la tête en arrière. S'attendant à cette attitude, Zoro s'apprêtait à sauter de sa chaise pour lui arracher la bouteille des mains, lorsqu'un homme lui barra le passage. C'était le client qui c'était amusé à remplir les verres de Sanji.

-Hééé laisse-le boire s'il a envie ! T'es relou toi, t'as un balai dans l'cul ou quoi ?!

Zoro transperça l'homme du regard, qui ne sembla cependant pas prendre en compte l'avertissement. Le type continua à l'insulter de tous les noms, et le jeune homme sentit peu à peu sa patience s'effriter. L'alcool qu'il avait lui même ingéré. La soirée qui s'éternisait. La chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans l'établissement. Le brouaha causé par les nouveaux arrivants. Et surtout, ce connard de cuistot pervers qui venait de finir cette foutue bouteille de vodka et qu'il avait reposé bruyamment sur le comptoir. Et qui le fixait de ses yeux ternes, un sourire abrutit aux lèvres. Juste histoire de le narguer.

Tous ces facteurs réunis eurent raison de lui. Le soûlard qui l'avait empêché de se défouler sur son rival allait regretter amèrement ses actes... Vif comme l'éclair, il agrippa l'homme par le col et le renversa sur le comptoir. Des verres se brisèrent sur le sol, les clients les plus proches se reculèrent précipitamment, surpris par la réaction de Zoro. Un homme se mit à crier lorsqu'il vit la lame d'un couteau briller à la lueur des spots.

-Et toi tu risques d'avoir autre chose dans le cul si tu déguerpis pas très vite... Gronda-t-il en appuyant un peu plus fortement la lame de son Bowie contre la gorge de sa proie.

Celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés, sembla s'arrêter totalement de respirer. Il n'osait même plus déglutir, craignant que l'arme n'entaille sa peau et atteigne une artère... Voyant que le client avait comprit, Zoro s'apprêtait à le libérer, lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Avec une rapidité étonnante, et relâcha brusquement l'impertinent et se baissa. Quelques millisecondes plus tard, un poing passa juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Sans même laisser le temps à son agresseur de renouveler son attaque, Zoro agrippa le poignet de l'inconnu et se redressa d'un bond avant de faire basculer son ennemi par-dessus son épaule. L'homme fut projeté brutalement contre l'étagère à boissons, renversant par la même occasion tous les verres posés sur le comptoir. Lorsqu'il se redressa de derrière le bar, le pauvre homme n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer. Un autre consommateur, irrité d'avoir vu son verre de bière s'écraser sur le sol tout en ayant au préalable renversé une bonne partie de son contenu sur son pantalon, attrapa la première bouteille à portée de main et la lui écrasa sur le crâne. Le barman voulu intervenir pour calmer le jeu, mais un autre homme tout aussi saoul que les deux autres s'était déjà jeté sur le buveur de bière pour lui refaire la dentition à grands renforts de coups de poings. Apparemment, c'était un camarade du pauvre homme qui gisait dorénavant derrière le comptoir... L'amateur de Pelforth bascula de sa chaise et tomba sur un autre consommateur, qui fut délogé de son siège à son tour, faisant effet domino.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour provoquer une bagarre générale, et bientôt tout le monde se mit à se taper dessus pour une raison x ou y. La petite incartade entre Zoro et le poivrot avait fait boule de neige. L'étudiant, son humeur ayant été gravement entamée le long de sa soirée, s'apprêtait à prendre part lui aussi au combat histoire de se défouler un bon coup. Mais au moment où il allait se jeter dans le cœur de la bataille, ses yeux tombèrent sur Sanji. Il avait le teint verdâtre, ses paupières semblaient avoir du mal à demeurer ouvertes, et il avait les lèvres pincées. Il semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Inquiet, Zoro rangea son couteau dans sa poche interne et s'approcha de lui pour le retenir si jamais il perdait pied, lorsque le cuistot eut un haut-le-cœur. Il allait vomir.

_Putain de..._

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il attrapa Sanji par le bras et le traîna en direction de la première porte qu'il pouvait voir. Mais ce qu'il avait prit pour la porte des toilettes était en réalité la sortie. Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, mais le destin en voulu autrement. Ou plutôt l'organisme du blond. Son rival se plia brusquement en deux pour vider ses tripes sur le trottoir, juste devant le perron de l'établissement. Poussant un soupir blasé, Zoro le retint malgré tout par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber, le blond ne tenant visiblement plus sur ses jambes. Quelques passants se retournèrent sur leur passage pour regarder d'un air écœuré la scène. Mais le regard haineux que leur lança l'étudiant aux cheveux verts leur fit forcer l'allure pour s'éloigner des lieux. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, Zoro soutenant Sanji tandis qu'il se purgeait sur la voie publique. Constamment plié en deux, la respiration saccadée, le cuisinier vomit tout ce que son estomac ne pouvait pas garder. Lorsque la crise fut finalement passée, le blond se redressa faiblement et repoussa sa béquille ambulante pour marcher de lui même. Mais à peine eut-il esquissé un seul pas qu'il bascula en avant, tel un suicidaire faisant le saut de l'ange sur le pont d'une voie ferré. L'étudiant le rattrapa juste à temps. Le blond se mit à grogner et à proférer des menaces, dont celle de lui casser « sa gueule de thé vert ». Zoro l'ignora. Il avait prit sa décision, celle d'aider cet abruti de cuistot. Il n'aimait pas du tout le voir comme ça, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Et ça lui donnait aussi envie de lui casser la gueule. Mais il n'allait pas non plus frapper un homme ivre devant tout le monde, il risquerait d'avoir des ennuis. Alors il allait ramener Sanji chez lui. Comme ça, une fois qu'il serait redevenu sobre, il pourrait enfin se défouler sur lui sans remords... Et tant pis pour Ussop et Nami. Ils allaient devoir rentrer seuls.

Zoro passa le bras gauche du cuisinier par-dessus ses épaules, et mis son bras libre autour de la taille du blond pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas. Il fut surpris par la maigreur du blond. Il pouvait presque sentir ses côtes au travers de ses vêtements. Que lui était-il arrivé depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus la dernière fois ?!

Le flot de ses pensées fut brusquement interrompu par un nouveau grognement de son fardeau, qui glissa légèrement sur le côté. Pestant silencieusement, l'étudiant raffermit sa prise et commença à marcher dans la rue silencieuse avant de s'arrêter net. Où est-ce que cet imbécile habitait déjà ? Il eut beau retourner la chose dans tous les sens, il ne se souvenait même plus s'il avait déjà pénétré ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans l'appartement du futur maître coq. Il laissa échapper un grondement de colère, se jurant intérieurement de faire payer cher l'addition à cet attardé de sourcils en vrille. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se reporter à son propre appartement, qui se trouvait à quelques pas du bar seulement. De toute manière, il était incapable d'aller chez quelqu'un d'autre, à cause de son... léger problème d'orientation. En plus, il faisait nuit, et il avait la flemme de parcourir toute la ville dans le noir à cause d'un crétin qui n'était même pas capable de boire sans s'arrêter.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse sous les lampadaires encore allumés, il finit par atteindre la porte de son immeuble. Monter les marches jusqu'au troisième étage avec son boulet sur les bras ne fut pas chose aisée, surtout quand ce dernier ne savait même plus comment lever une jambe. Zoro finit par le soulever et à le balancer par-dessus son épaule pour le porter comme un sac à patates. Ce type lui en aurait vraiment fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres...

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la porte de son appartement, il était fatigué, essoufflé par son ascension laborieuse, et surtout hors de lui. Il ouvrit avec brutalité la porte sans même prendre le temps de se débarrasser de son fardeau, et avança avec raideur dans son salon-cuisine avant de balancer le cuistot dans le canapé. Puis il retourna à la porte de son appartement pour la fermer à clé. Au moment où il se tourna de nouveau vers son invité surprise, il vit celui-ci faire mine de se lever. Mais ses jambes lui firent le même manège que tout à l'heure, et il tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Zoro poussa bruyamment un soupir et s'apprêtait à le laisser comme ça, mais en le voyant ne plus bouger un seul muscle, il finit par s'inquiéter. Il s'approcha de lui et le releva doucement pour l'adosser contre le rebord du canapé. Sanji choisi ce moment-là pour se plier une nouvelle fois en deux pour recommencer à vomir... Sur lui-même, mais aussi sur le tapis de Zoro.

-Putain ! S'exclama l'hôte en se reculant rapidement, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un connard pareil comme pote ?!

Il allait continuer à déverser sa fureur sur la loque qui lui servait d'invité, et il le repoussa brutalement contre le divan alors qu'il glissait sur le côté. Mais il se calma aussitôt en voyant le visage de Sanji. Il était désespérément pâle, et avait les yeux fermés. Il avait perdu connaissance.

_Bordel de merde, mais quel con ! J'aurais dû le laisser à l'hosto !_

Il sortit son portable et s'apprêtait à composer le numéro des urgences, mais il ne se souvenait plus si c'était le 16 ou le 17. A moins que ça ne soit le 15 ?

-Merde, c'est quoi déjà le numéro du SAMU ? Râla-t-il à l'adresse de son téléphone cellulaire, comme si celui-ci allait lui répondre.

Soudain, il sentit une main agripper son poignet, et il tourna la tête vers son nakama. Le blond semblait avoir un sursaut de conscience et le fixait de ses yeux mi-clos. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle, mais son regard laissait comprendre qu'il était tout à fait lucide à ce moment-là. Le teint fiévreux, le cuistot paru puiser dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour marmonner faiblement quelques mots.

-Pas l'hospice...

L'apparence misérable du blond, ses vêtements tâchés de bile nauséabonde, et son expression alarmée réussirent à faire hésiter l'étudiant. Pourquoi s'était-il mis dans cet état ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'on l'aide ? Pourquoi cette longue absence sans même donner de nouvelles à Luffy ?!

La situation finit par mettre Zoro hors de lui. Jetant rageusement son portable sur le canapé, il souleva violemment Sanji par le col de sa chemise et l'emmena sans ménagement dans la salle de bain. Puis il le poussa brutalement dans la douche, et activa le jet d'eau glacé. Sanji poussa un beuglement inintelligible et voulu sortir de cette prison d'inox et de plastique, mais il glissa sur le sol lisse et tomba brutalement sur les fesses. Ignorant la chute, Zoro continua à arroser le blond quelques secondes encore avant de couper l'eau. Il regarda avec colère son visiteur imprévu trembloter de froid sur le sol de la douche, qui soufflait bruyamment pour reprendre sa respiration. Affalé contre le mur, le blond finit par relever la tête pour assassiner l'étudiant du regard. Ses cheveux dégoulinants sur ses joues creuses, ses yeux ternes et son aspect fragile surprendra un instant le bourreau, qui ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour le jeune homme.

-C'est bon, finit-il par dire en prenant une mine sévère, t'es dessoûlé ?

-Va te faire foutre, cracha le concerné dans un souffle, plante verte de mes couilles...

La vulgarité de l'homme rassura Zoro. Au moins, il avait reprit du poil de la bête. Il se détourna brièvement de lui pour prendre une serviette accrochée au mur, et la lui balança au visage.

-Essuie-toi la gueule et enlève tes fringues. Tu pues la mort...

Puis il quitta la pièce pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il n'allait pas non plus le regarder se désaper, et puis quoi encore ?! Il décida d'aller chercher des affaires de rechange dans son armoire. Il fouilla quelques minutes les moindres recoins de sa penderie à la recherche de vêtements propres, notant pour lui-même qu'il serait grand temps de faire une lessive. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin un tee-shirt et un pantalon convenable, il retourna dans la salle de bain pour retrouver un cuistot profondément endormi contre le mur de la douche, la serviette sur les jambes. Il n'avait même pas essayé de déboutonner sa chemise. Poussant un grommellement mécontent, Zoro s'approcha de lui et le secoua brutalement par l'épaule pour le réveiller. Mais la seule réponse qu'il eut le droit fut un grognement ensommeillé. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il ne se réveillerait plus. L'étudiant poussa un soupir désabusé, et fut tenté de le laisser en plan dans la salle de bain, mais se ravisa. Cet abruti serait capable d'attraper la mort s'il restait dans ces habits trempés et couverts de vomi. Voyant qu'il n'avait plus le choix, Zoro s'approcha de la douche et entreprit de le déshabiller lui-même, chose qui s'avéra plus ardue que prévue. Ses chaussures cirées avaient été lacées consciencieusement avec un double nœud, et ses doigts glissaient sur les lacets trempés. Le pire fut ses vêtements, qui étaient gorgés d'eau et collaient à la peau pâle du blond. Il songea à arracher littéralement le pantalon du cuistot pour aller plus vite, mais finit par se raviser en s'imaginant le prix qu'il avait dû coûter...

Une fois Sanji en caleçon, Zoro le frotta énergiquement avec la serviette, et prit soin de lui sécher les cheveux. Puis il lui enfila le tee-shirt noir uni qu'il avait récupérer. Il ne lui mit pas le pantalon. Il n'était pas assez bon pour l'habiller entièrement non plus.

Son rôle de bonne de chambre terminé, il vida les poches du pantalon puis mit les vêtements trempés dans un sac poubelle et le jeta dans un coin. Puis il posa les effets personnels du cuistot (a savoir un trousseau de clés, un briquet, et un paquet de cigarettes) sur le meuble du couloir, à côté de la besace du blond qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de récupérer. Il fut tenté de le laisser là, dans la douche, puis se ravisa. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour qu'après le blond s'affale dans le sol mouillé de la douche ! Il le souleva maladroitement comme on prendrait un enfant dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas trop le secouer. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il se remette à vomir à cause de ça. Il le porta jusque dans sa chambre et le déposa doucement sur le lit. Puis, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait vaguement apprit à la JAPD, qui remontait à plusieurs années maintenant, il le mit sur le côté. Il ne savait plus quelle position exacte c'était, mais il savait par contre qu'il fallait lui entrouvrir la bouche. Cela lui fit plutôt bizarre de mettre ses doigts sur les lèvres du cuistot, et il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à manipuler correctement sa mâchoire. Chose faite, il resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées, à regarder dormir le jeune homme ivre mort. Les mêmes questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi, comment, combien de temps. Le blond avait quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage, et Zoro les lui passa machinalement derrière les oreilles. Il était assez près du cuistot pour se rendre compte à quel point il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Les poches sous ses yeux étaient alarmantes, et ses joues étaient vraiment trop creuses pour quelqu'un censé se nourrir régulièrement. L'étrange sensation qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait passé son bras autour de la taille du blond pour le ramener chez lui lui revint en mémoire. Avait-il perdu du poids ? Il n'avait pas vraiment regardé quand il l'avait changé, trop pudique pour mater le corps nu d'un homme. Mais il était curieux maintenant.

Déterminé à vérifier ses pensées, Zoro passa timidement sa main sous le tee-shirt du blond pour lui toucher la partie supérieur du corps. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu le cuistot en maillot de bain ou torse nu, et ce fut donc la première fois qu'il pouvait se rendre compte du physique de son rival. Il fut surpris de sentir la musculature du blond sous ses doigts. Son torse était ferme et laissait deviner des pectoraux plutôt bien développés, bien qu'ils le soient certainement moins que les siens. Ils avaient sûrement été travaillés lorsque le blond faisait l'équilibre sur ses mains pour faire ses mouvements compliqués de capoeira. De plus en plus curieux par le potentiel caché de son ennemi de toujours, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts s'intéressa à ses abdominaux. Il fut de nouveau surpris de sentir la présence d'une musculature plutôt bien développée, bien qu'elle le soit sûrement moins que lui. Si jamais il se mettait torse-nu, Zoro était sûr que le blond laisserait voir de belles tablettes de chocolat à son entourage. L'étudiant ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner en pensant que cet imbécile se contentait seulement de draguer les filles avec de belles paroles et des petits-fours.

_La première chose qui attire le public féminin, c'est avant tout le physique, love-cook..._

Tandis qu'il pensait à ça, il s'apprêtait à retirer sa main du tee-shirt, lorsqu'il sentit une suite de creux et bosses très rapprochés. Intrigué, Zoro baissa les yeux et réalisa que ce qu'il sentait sous le vêtement étaient les côtes du blond. Des côtes bien trop facilement repérables au toucher. Alarmé, il ne pu s'empêcher de soulever le tee-shirt pour révéler le torse nu de son rival. Comme il l'avait pensé, et maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, le jeune chef était maigre. Vraiment trop maigre. Ses os ressortaient beaucoup trop en-dessous de sa peau, et son bassin était légèrement visible sous ses hanches. Il était loin des photos des déportés juifs de la seconde Guerre Mondiale, mais si son état s'aggravait, il risquait de graves ennuis de santé. Comment avait-il pu en arriver à un stade pareil, lui qui prônait l'importance de la nourriture ? Pourquoi se laissait-il ainsi dépérir ? Que lui était-il arrivé durant ces deux derniers mois ?!

Soudain, le blond frissonna, et Zoro retira instinctivement sa main, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sanji se mit à grogner, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il se contenta de bouger dans son sommeil, se mettant sur le ventre pour enserrer l'oreiller comme s'il c'était agit d'une peluche. Ou d'une personne...

Zoro secoua la tête, se maudissant pour avoir de telles pensées, et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsqu'il s'immobilisa en plein milieu de la pièce. Il se retourna pour regarder le bel endormi qui ronflait doucement, son tee-shirt à moitié relevé, et ses cuisses nues. Après un instant d'hésitation, il prit une veste qui traînait au sol et recouvra maladroitement le blond. Puis il quitta finalement la pièce, éteignit la lumière du salon, et alla se coucher dans le divan. Il se releva quelques secondes après et roula le tapis de sol pour le jeter dans un coin éloigné de la pièce. L'odeur de la gerbe n'aidait pas à dormir... Il mit un certain temps avant de glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se redressa mollement de son canapé, se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait ici. Le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil, il se rendit d'un pas chancelant dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur la figure. C'est en voulant aller ensuite dans la cuisine qu'il trébucha sur un sac poubelle. Un sac poubelle même pas plein, même pas fermé. Surpris, Zoro l'entrouvrit, et une odeur forte et écœurante lui monta à la gorge. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se souvint de la soirée. Et aussi du fait qu'il avait un invité surprise qui pieutait dans sa chambre... Il se rua immédiatement en direction de sa piaule, et n'eut même pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour savoir si son rival était toujours là. Un ronflement léger l'accueilli à l'instant même où il ouvrit la porte. Apparemment, son sommeil était lourd, et il n'était pas près de se réveiller. Abasourdit, Zoro jeta un œil derrière lui pour regarder l'heure à la pendule. Il était près de midi. En le voyant dormir aussi bien, l'étudiant n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. La même question lui revint en tête alors qu'il fixait le jeune cuisinier recroquevillé sur la couette, la veste toujours sur ses épaules. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ?

Il referma doucement la porte et entreprit de se faire un café. Puis, la tasse à la main, il s'installa dans son canapé et mit la télévision, en mettant le son le moins fort possible. Ce ne fut qu'aux environs de 15h que Sanji apparu dans le salon.

Zoro releva la tête en l'entendant ouvrir la porte de la chambre, et le regarda pénétrer dans la pièce en se tenant le crâne. Apparemment, le blond avait la gueule de bois. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à émerger, et l'étudiant eut peur que son invité ne vomisse à nouveau. Il se leva de son canapé et s'avança vers lui d'un pas hésitant.

-Hé... Commença-t-il pour informer sa présence.

Le blond redressa brusquement la tête en l'entendant et le brouillard qui s'était formé devant ses yeux paru se lever. Son visage se décomposa, et il resta immobile, fixant avec stupeur son logeur. Ce dernier, qui n'était pas un adepte des silences gênés, décida à faire un premier pas prudent.

-Ça... ça va ? Demanda-t-il en faisant mine de s'approcher.

Il avait prit soin d'adopter un ton neutre, une phrase banale, et ne s'était avancé que de quelques pas. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop inquiet, ni trop concerné. Ni trop différent que d'habitude, sans taper dans le vulgaire et le provocateur. Il ne voulait pas non plus trop s'avancer, au cas où l'estomac du blond soit encore fragile. Il commençait à en avoir ras le bandana de ces vomissements... Mais de son côté, le jeune cuisinier réagit comme s'il avait été menacé. Son regard se fit méfiant, ses lèvres se pincèrent, et il fit un mouvement de recul pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Zoro. Il agissait comme s'il voulait s'enfuir immédiatement de cet endroit inconnu. La seule chose qui l'en empêcha fut le vertige dont il fut victime et qui le fit tituber.

En le voyant faire, Zoro hésita à le rattraper, en sachant que le blond se sentirait blessé d'être aidé comme s'il se trouvait en maison de retraite. Heureusement pour lui, Sanji avait encore assez de réflexes pour se retenir au chambranle de la porte de la chambre. Soulagé, il se dirigea l'air de rien vers le coin cuisine pour mettre en marche la machine à café.

-Pose tes fesses sur le canapé. Avec tout ce que t'as vomi tu risques de tomber dans les vapes si t'avale pas quelque chose...

Il y eut un long moment de silence, mais Zoro finit par entendre dans son dos des bruits de pas, puis le grincement caractéristique du sofa. L'odeur du café faisait des miracles par moments... Lorsque le breuvage fut prêt, il prit place en face de son invité et lui tendit une tasse fumante. Ce dernier la prit sans rien dire et demeura muet, les coudes sur les cuisses et les mains entre les genoux. Il ne le regardait même pas, se contentant de fixer ses pieds. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes à Zoro pour craquer.

-Bon, lâcha-t-il en posant bruyamment sa tasse sur la table basse, tu vas me faire chier longtemps avec ton silence à la con ?!

-J'ai rien à te dire. Rétorqua l'autre sans même lever les yeux.

Une bouffée de colère envahi l'étudiant et il se redressa d'un bond sur sa chaise, les poings serrés.

-Oh que non je ne crois pas ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton tranchant, tu disparais sans donner de nouvelles pendant plus de deux mois, tu te bourre la gueule comme un con, tu gerbes partout où tu peux, tu te donne en spectacle devant tout le monde, tu m'obliges à t'héberger chez moi, et EN PLUS tu te vomis

dessus, me forçant par la même occasion à te désaper et à te filer MON tee-shirt ! Alors crois-moi, j'te laisserais pas partir sans que tu me donnes une raison valable pour ne pas te péter la gueule !

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se déchaîner sur le blond, il y eut un nouveau silence durant lequel les deux hommes se fixèrent mutuellement du regard. Les yeux noirs cherchaient une explication, tandis que les yeux bleus s'interrogeaient sur la véracité des propos. Au fur et à mesure que sa colère retombait, Zoro sentit de la gêne s'immiscer en lui. Il ne voulait pas vraiment lui dire ça. Il voulait l'engueuler, mais pas comme ça. Il passait pour un type furieux d'avoir sa soirée gâchée par un alcoolique, alors qu'en réalité c'était tout le contraire. Il était surtout inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sanji s'était mis dans un état pareil, et il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces longues semaines d'absences sans nouvelles. Il cru que Sanji allait l'insulter et partir en claquant la porte, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, son visage laissait transparaître de la douleur, et de la honte. Le blond finit par détourner les yeux et se passa nerveusement la main sur le front pour repousser quelques mèches de cheveux en arrière. Puis il resta un instant le coude posé sur le genou, sa main soutenant sa tête, l'autre tenant la tasse qu'il n'avait toujours pas bu, avant de commencer à parler.

-Ça fait déjà deux mois... Dit-il sans même regarder l'étudiant.

Prenant soin à dissimuler la surprise qu'il avait ressentit en voyant le tournant que prenait la conversation, Zoro adopta une attitude bourrue.

-Ouais... Luffy et les autres étaient inquiets. Surtout Nami, elle croyait que t'avais des ennuis...

Il savait que c'était ignoble de jouer avec les sentiments, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait en tête pour tenter de lui faire cracher le morceau. Il avait besoin de savoir, et il en avait le droit après tout. Il avait prit soin de lui durant cette nuit, non ? A l'évocation de ses amis, la bouche de Sanji se tordit en un sourire désolé.

-Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Voyant que le blond commençait à mordre à l'hameçon, Zoro décida d'utiliser une nouvelle fois ses amis pour arriver à ses fins.

-Luffy se demandait ce que tu foutais... Grommela-t-il en prenant un air accusateur, t'as des ennuis avec un gang ou quoi ?

C'était l'une des options qu'il avait lui-même imaginé face au silence borné du blond durant ces deux derniers mois. La ville comptait de nombreuses organisations qui trempaient dans des affaires louches comme le trafic de drogue ou d'armes. Mais le blond secoua la tête avec un reniflement amusé.

-Rien de tout ça, répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire, je sais pas qui a eu cette idée, mais il est vraiment con d'avoir pensé que je traîne avec ces truands...

Zoro ravala sa fierté, sachant que Sanji ne cherchait pas _forcément _à le provoquer, et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en prenant un air blasé.

-Ben alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il en esquissant un bâillement ennuyé, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû croire?

Il pensait qu'en adoptant un air indifférent et en utilisant des questions détournées, il parviendrait à mettre le blond en confiance. De faire comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un qui ne chercherait pas à le juger. Comme s'il parlait à un _ami. _Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça allait réellement marcher.

Sanji poussa un soupir et regarda pour la première fois Zoro dans les yeux. Il ne regardait non pas ses cheveux, son buste, ses pieds, ni une partie aléatoire de son visage. Non, cette fois-ci, il le fixait directement dans le blanc des yeux. L'étudiant fut stupéfait en voyant à quel point le jeune cuistot avait changé en l'espace de quelques mois. Il paraissait avoir prit quelques années de plus, et tout dans son regard n'était que tristesse, fatigue, et douleur. On aurait cru voir un soldat revenant de la guerre.

Sanji sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait à voir une trace quelconque d'hypocrisie en lui. Puis il finit par poser sa tasse sur la table basse, et joignit ses mains entre ses jambes écartées, le visage rivé sur le mince filet de fumée qui s'échappait du mug, le regard perdu dans le vague. Puis il se plongea dans un long récit.

-En début d'année, personne ne se connaissait dans ma classe, mais tout le monde s'est lié très rapidement d'amitié. Pourtant, une fille restait toujours à l'écart. Elle n'était pas forcément vilaine, elle paraissait même plutôt mignonne si on arrivait à s'approcher d'elle, mais elle refusait catégoriquement de parler aux autres. Au bout de quelques jours seulement, les autres élèves de la classe ne cherchaient même plus à lui parler, la traitant de « snobinarde pédante » dans son dos. Malgré tout, j'ai quand même continué à lui parler un peu tous les jours, même si elle me renvoyait balader à chaque fois. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser une aussi jolie demoiselle toute seule dans son coin. Et au fil des semaines, j'ai finalement réussi à lui arracher quelques mots, puis des phrases. Certaines étaient acides, violentes, mais plus le temps passait, plus elles devenaient simples et gentilles.

Zoro ne pu empêcher un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Il s'imaginait bien le _love-cook _courir après une fille qui résistait à ses charmes. C'était tout à fait lui...

-Au bout d'un mois ou deux, on est finalement devenus inséparables. On s'entendait bien, et je crois qu'elle s'amusait bien avec moi. Même si elle refusait toujours de parler aux autres, et qu'elle ne voulait jamais répondre à mes questions concernant ça...

Il laissa planer un moment de silence, comme si ces souvenirs lui faisaient du bien. De son côté, Zoro attendait patiemment la suite sans en avoir l'air. Il devinait que le moment fatidique arrivait. C'était un peu après les fêtes de fin d'année que Sanji avait disparu de la circulation. Il commençait à se demander si cet abruti ne les avait pas abandonné pour une fille égocentrique et excessivement possessive. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour supporter une fille pareille. Peut-être était-il amoureux ?

-Un jour, seulement, elle arriva en classe avec un gros bonnet de laine, enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles, et une épaisse écharpe. Au début, je me suis dit qu'elle les avait eu à noël. Mais elle n'ôta ni l'un ni l'autre en classe, et les conserva toute la journée, malgré la chaleur qu'il régnait dans la salle excessivement chauffée. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était que logiquement nous n'avions pas le droit d'ajouter d'autres vêtements à nos uniformes à part ceux fournis par l'école, et qu'aucun professeur ne lui disaient jamais rien. Et comme d'habitude, elle ne m'expliqua rien. Mais en milieu de journée, un gars de la classe la bouscula légèrement à l'intercours. Ce n'était pas bien violent, mais elle tomba malgré tout par terre, comme si ça avait été un bus qui lui était passé dessus. Son bonnet tomba sous le choc, et c'est là que j'ai compris que quelque chose d'anormal lui était arrivé...

Il s'interrompit pour fouiller dans ses poches, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était toujours en caleçon. Zoro comprit le message et se leva pour aller chercher le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet de Sanji posés sur le buffet du couloir. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air méfiant.

-Tu peux me dire ce que je fous en calebar ? Gronda-t-il sur la défensive

-T'occupe. Répliqua Zoro en lui lançant ses affaires, finis ton histoire. La fille, il lui est arrivé quoi ?

Le blond attrapa maladroitement ses effets, et foudroya un instant son rival du regard, avant de fouiller dans son paquet de clopes pour s'en allumer une. La nicotine sembla lui faire du bien, et il souffla un long filet de fumée avec délectation. Face au silence borné de Zoro, il finit par capituler, et repris son récit. Il avait le regard rivé sur ses pieds nus, la cigarette se consumant lentement dans sa bouche, ses cheveux formant un rideau devant ses yeux.

-Elle avait le crâne rasé. Sans perdre de temps, je l'ai prise par la main et j'ai couru hors de la salle pour l'amener dans les toilettes. Je supposais bien qu'elle ne voulait pas être vu dans cet état. La pauvre pleurait. J'ai mis plusieurs minutes à la calmer, avant qu'elle finisse par accepter de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Elle venait de subir une chimiothérapie, et tous ses cheveux, de magnifiques cheveux de la couleur de l'ambre, étaient tombés. Elle me révéla qu'elle avait un cancer depuis environ un an et demi, et que ça c'était aggravé récemment. Elle m'expliqua que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne se liait avec personne, et qu'elle aurait préféré que l'on ne soit jamais amis. Elle se savait condamné.

Il se tu un instant pour dégager sa cigarette de sa cendre en la secouant au-dessus d'un carton vide de pizza, posé sur la table basse. Zoro devinait très bien la suite de l'histoire, mais il le laissa continuer malgré tout.

-Mais je lui ai juré que je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Je ne le pouvais pas. Alors on a continué à agir comme si de rien n'était, même lorsqu'elle a aussi perdu ses sourcils. Une semaine plus tard, elle n'est pas venu en cours. Elle répondit à mes nombreux sms que quelques jours plus tard, en m'envoyant quelques mots. L'adresse du CHU de la ville, et un numéro. Celui de sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle était passé en soins intensifs.

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'un air sombre. Il y eut de longues secondes de silences, et la cendre de sa cigarette s'accumula tellement à son extrémité qu'il cru que Sanji allait finir par se laisser cramer les lèvres. Finalement il écrasa sa cigarette dans l'emballage à pizza en soufflant une longue bouffée de fumée.

-Durant les semaines restantes, j'ai passé tout mon temps libre à son chevet pour lui parler, lui cuisiner des petites choses qui n'étaient pas trop dures à avaler. Quand elle a commencé à perdre ses dents, je lui ai fait des soupes, et j'ai commencé à apprendre à faire des confiseries sucrées qui fondent facilement sous la langue. Elle me conseillait, m'aidait à améliorer mes nouvelles recettes. Nous révisions ensemble pour les examens...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Sanji semblait envahi par les souvenirs, et son récit devenait décousu. Mais Zoro continua à l'écouter sans rien dire, fixant sa nuque en espérant que le blond ne relève pas la tête à ce moment-là. Il sentait dans sa voix que l'émotion commençait à prendre le dessus, et l'étudiant ne savait pas comment réagir si le jeune cuisinier se mettait à craquer devant lui.

-Le dernier mois a été particulièrement difficile pour elle, car elle en était rendue au stade où il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire à part la droguer aux anti-douleur. Puis hier, tout était fini. Quand je suis arrivé le soir, après mon travail, j'ai trouvé le lit vide. Elle était partie dans la matinée. Et... Après, je ne me souviens plus. Je crois que je suis allé au bar sans trop réfléchir. Peut-être pour tous vous voir... Je ne sais plus. Peut-être que je voulais aussi tout oublier...

Sa voix se brisa à ce moment-là, et il se prit la tête dans les mains. Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit, plus long que les précédents. Zoro ne savait que répondre. De toute manière, y avait-il quelque chose à dire ? Il n'était psychologue ! Il ne pouvait que regarder le jeune homme blessé, prostré devant lui, qui avait côtoyé la mort de près durant de longues semaines. Il s'était battu pour cette fille qu'il aimait tant, chaque jour avait été une nouvelle épreuve. Et il avait fini par perdre. La Mort est une éternelle gagnante.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je l'envoie à l'hospice..._

Zoro s'imagina le blond au chevet d'une jeune fille aux cheveux ambrés, dont l'apparence se dégradait au fil des jours où la maladie prenait le dessus. Il se représenta la chambre dans sa tête, les moments où Sanji tentait de nourrir la convalescente qui ne pouvait plus rien mâcher, ceux où il tentait de lui redonner de l'espoir en la faisant réviser pour les examens... Il songea aux nuits blanches que le cuistot avait dû passer à réviser, à créer de nouvelles recettes, ou tout simplement à craindre le sommeil, de peur de faire d'horribles cauchemars. Elle ne méritait pas cette fin brutale. _Il _ne méritait pas ça. Zoro n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus voir ce type dans un si mauvais état que ça. Cette silhouette à demi prostrée devant lui était en train de le rendre malade. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'étoffe d'une assistante sociale... Alors il décida de la jouer à sa sauce.

-Quoi, commença-t-il, c'est tout ?

Stupéfait, Sanji releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient brillants, comme s'il s'était apprêté à pleurer. L'avantage, c'était qu'il était trop abasourdit pour répondre. Zoro en prit parti.

-Tu veux dire que tu t'es bourré la gueule seulement à cause d'une fille qui était condamnée depuis deux ans ?! Continua-t-il en prenant un agacé, tu parles d'un mec...

Cette fois-ci, le blond réagit au quart de tour. Il se redressa brutalement, les yeux flamboyants de haine, et s'avança vers son interlocuteur.

-Elle a souffert pendant deux ans ! S'énerva Sanji d'une voix de plus en plus forte, elle n'avait aucuns amis ! La mort était à sa porte chaque jours ! Elle en était réduite à la fin de ses jours à se nourrir par perfusion ! Elle ne pouvait plus RIEN manger ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouve à dire, c'est « c 'est tout » ?!

-Ouaip. Tout ça, ça n'explique en rien la raison pour laquelle tu t'es rendu malade jusqu'à en vomir sur mon tapis.

Sanji eut l'air de quelqu'un venant de recevoir une gifle. Il regarda Zoro d'un air ahuri, avant de se jeter littéralement sur lui. Il effectua tout d'abord un coup de pied sauté, puis enchaîna sur une série de coups rapides et violents. Zoro esquiva souplement chaque attaque de Sanji.

-Une jeune femme, s'exclama le blond en tentant un coup de genou dans l'estomac, est morte !

Il continue avec un balayage latéral.

-D'un cancer !

Il enchaîne en se mettant sur les mains.

-Et toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse !

Il tournoie sur lui même avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et de s'accroupir pour asséner un violent coup de talon dans la mâchoire de son adversaire.

-C'est ton PUTAIN DE TAPIS ?!

Zoro esquiva chacun des mouvements, attendant l'opportunité pour fermer le clapet du jeune enragé. Il finit par la trouver, et bloqua le dernier coup de Sanji, qui retrouva sa jambe immobilisé par une poigne de fer. A bout de souffle, le blond n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et il se retrouva violemment projeté contre le mur, manquant de peu le meuble TV. Il était clair que ces deux derniers mois l'avaient non seulement affaibli psychologiquement, mais aussi physiquement. Il se retrouva affalé au sol et le dos contre le mur, légèrement sonné. Poussant un grognement de douleur, Sanji esquissa un geste pour se relever, mais un poing percuta brutalement le mur, à un cheveux de sa tête. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard dur de Zoro. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Stupéfait, le blond ne fit plus un seul mouvement, regardant d'un air médusé celui qui était accroupit en face de lui.

-Tu as dit qu'elle savait depuis deux ans qu'elle allait mourir, prononça-t-il presque dans un murmure, pour être sûr que Sanji fasse un effort pour l'écouter, elle a donc eu le temps de s'y préparer. Ce n'était une surprise pour personne dans son entourage. MAIS, ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton, pour empêcher Sanji d'en placer une, une certaine personne s'est incrusté dans son dernier voyage en Terres inconnues, et l'a accompagné chaque jour sans relâches. Cette personne lui a parlé, l'a faite rire, rêver, elle lui a préparé des repas.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Zoro arrivait à voir dans les yeux de son interlocuteur toutes les émotions qui le traversait en temps réel. De la colère, de la rage, de la tristesse, de l'impuissance, mais aussi de la nostalgie. Il savait qu'il avait désormais toute son attention, et qu'il buvait ses paroles. Comme un naufragé s'accrochant désespérément à un morceau de planche.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas pleurer sa mort, dit-il d'une voix grave et profonde, parce qu'elle a eut un ange gardien qui l'a accompagné jusqu'à la fin, et qu'il lui a adoucit ce dernier périple pour le rendre moins désagréable. Elle n'est pas morte seule.

Il posa sa deuxième main sur l'épaule de Sanji en prononçant ces derniers mots, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas seul lui non plus. Que lui aussi, il pouvait partager son fardeau. En sentant cette main sur lui, le blond la regardera un instant avec ahurissement, avant de fixer a nouveau Zoro dans le blanc des yeux L'instant d'après, il fondit en larmes en se jetant à son cou. Ce dernier, médusé, ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce retournement de situation. Il resta un instant raide comme un piquet, ne sachant que faire, les bras ballants. Puis les tremblements du jeune homme finirent par avoir raison de sa fierté masculine. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le pressant doucement mais étroitement contre lui. En cet instant, il fut heureux de s'être retrouvé dans son propre appartement. Si ça c'était passé chez quelqu'un d'autre, ça aurait été plus compliqué. Qui sait ce que l'on aurait pensé en voyant deux hommes enlacés l'un contre l'autre, l'un des deux étant si peu vêtu qui plus est?

* * *

_Voilà voilà~ J'espère que ça vous a plu! Joyeux nowel, bonne année, et que le monde du Zosan règne enfin en maître sur le monnnnnnnde~ /météorite/ Je tiens à préciser que je vais avoir quelques problèmes pour écrire la suite... La débauche dont j'ai fait preuve l'année dernière me rattrape, et j'ai tout intérêt à me calmer si je veux espérer sortir avec un diplôme en poche... (mais bon, je sens que je ne pourrai pas résister longtemps à l'appel du zosan)_

_N'oubliez pas de reviewter~ Ca me fera plaisir, récompensera mon travail, et vous assurera des sorties de chapitres plus rapide! /mode sucette on/  
_


End file.
